


Broken Wings

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelically Powerful Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Season/Series 10, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel heals Dean's Cain mark using his grace and bond. Thanks to that, Dean can see his broken wings...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part of the prompts hosted in Tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me, @heliantus21 and @pray4jensen.  
> For the SPNStayAtHome challenge. The prompt is FEATHER. Hope you like this season 10 Drabble!

Dean opened his eyes, exhausted… his mind was dizzy, and he couldn't remember anything. He was lying face down on the floor. His whole body was aching… But he felt warm…

The hunter recognized a feather in front of his eyes... one… two… three and more. He blinked with bafflement, then he realized there was an arm over his back, and those feathers were part of a wing… and that arm was Castiel's, embracing him… laying on the floor with him. Unconscious.

Then he recalled… the fight… he punched Cas so many times… and Castiel didn't respond… Cas wanted to stay with him… even if he became a monster with Cain's mark… he wanted to loyally stay by his side… why Cas wanted to do that? 

Dean tried to approach a hand to caress the angel's face, slowly… and tender… he knew Castiel was breathing… 

His mind was a mess but in the middle of that whirlwind he remembered Cas hugging him, making his grace shine, and both of them falling on the ground…

"Cas… Cas…" he called him, with a thin voice. 

The angel opened his eyes quietly, and a half smile appeared on his face.

"You are fine, I'm so glad… I erased your mark…" whispered Castiel. The wings flicked slightly and it tickled Dean's face.

"Did you erase… the mark?" Asked Dean, and his eyes drifted to his forearm. Cas was right. The mark wasn't there anymore.

"I used all my grace, I'm sorry I feel so weak now, I can't even move," Cas chuckled a little and his feathers moved again, giving Dean new tickles. 

The hunter laughed and wrinkled his nose. Cas noticed and frowned.

"It shudders…" Dean grinned, with sparkles in his gaze, then he saw Castiel's puzzled look, "Yes, I can see your wings…"

Cas blinked, then he blushed, "I used… my grace to power up our bond so… that's maybe why you can… but they're broken… and…"

"I love them…" Dean smiled fondly, and sat with a painful expression in his face.

Cas did the same. Both men helping each other out. 

Dean stared at his broken wings again, "They're gorgeous…"

Cas was mute. Their hands were almost rubbing next to each other on the floor. Dean dropped his eyes and noticed it... so he stroked with his little finger Castiel's one. 

And their gazes met.

"Thank you Cas…" the hunter murmured. 

The angel swallowed. "You're welcome, Dean," he bowed his face and held Dean's hand shyly.

Dean blushed too, and pressed their foreheads together, "Would you stay with me, forever?" He closed his eyes and pleaded.

Cas smiled, "Of course, Dean." The angel answered, and his broken wings embraced the hunter.


End file.
